essamaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Genasi
Genasi Energy embodied, chaos and order united—a race of inherent flexibility, passion, and diversity RACIAL TRAITS Average Height: 5'7" - 6'2" Average Weight: 130 - 225 Ability scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Constitution or +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares. Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Primordial Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Nature. Elemental Manifestation: Choose one manifestation. That manifestation is part of your nature. Each manifestation offers particular benefits and provides an associated encounter power. Your appearance changes based on the element you are manifesting. Firesoul: You gain +1 Reflex defense, resist 5 fire and the firepulse power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 fire. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 fire. Earthsoul: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense, a +1 racial bonus to saving throws, and the earthshock power. Stormsoul: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Fortitude defense, resist 5 lightning, and the promise of storm power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 lightning. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 lightning. Watersoul: You can breathe underwater. You also gain a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage and the swiftcurrent power. Windsoul: You gain resist 5 cold and the windwalker power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 cold. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 cold. Causticsoul: You can breathe underwater. You also gain resist 5 acid and the acid surge power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 acid. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 acid. Cindersoul: You gain a +1 racial bonus to Fortitude, resist 5 fire, and the firedeath power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 fire. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 fire. Plaguesoul: You gain resist 5 poison, a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against disease, and the plaguebearer power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 poison. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 poison. Voidsoul: You gain resist 5 psychic, a +1 racial bonus to Will, and the void assumption power. At 11th level, the resistance improves to 10 psychic. At 21st level, the resistance improves to 15 psychic. Embersoul: You have a +1 racial bonus to Reflex and a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing fire damage. In addition, you have the ashfall evasion power. Magmasoul: You have a +1 racial bonus to Fortitude. Whenever you take fire damage, your melee attacks deal 1d6 extra fire damage until the end of your next turn. In addition, you have the flowing magma power. Sandsoul: You have a +4 racial bonus to Acrobatics checks and Athletics checks made when taking the escape action. You also have a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against effects that immobilize, restrain, or slow you. In addition, you have the sandslide power. Sunsoul: You have a +2 racial bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage that includes fire or radiant damage. You and your equipment suffer no ill effect from ambient temperatures between -50 and 140 degrees Fahrenheit, and you are immune to sun sickness. In addition, you have the sun flare power. Elemental Origins: Your ancestors were native to the Elemental Chaos, so you are considered an elemental creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. =Genasi Racial PowerFirepulse= As an enemy lands a blow, retributive fire ignites from your arms and fists. Encounter Fire Immediate Reaction Melee 1 Trigger: An enemy hits you with a melee attack Target: The triggering enemy Attack: Strength +2 vs. Reflex, Constitution +2 vs. Reflex, or Dexterity +2 vs. Reflex Increase to +4 bonus at 11th level, and to +6 at 21st level. Hit: 1d6 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire damage. Increase to 2d6 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire damage at 11th level, and to 3d6 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fier damage at 21st level. Special: When you gain this manifestation, choose Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity as the ability score you use when making attack rolls and damage rolls with this power. This choice remains throughout you character's life and does not change the power's other effects. =Genasi Racial PowerEarthshock= The earth moves in response to your stomping foot or slapping hand, buckling to knock your enemy to its knees. Encounter Minor Action Close burst 1 Target: Enemies in the burst that are touching the ground Attack: Strength +2 vs. Fortitude, Constitution +2 vs. Fortitude, or Dexterity +2 vs. Fortitude Increase to +4 bonus at 11th level, and to +6 bonus at 21st level. Hit: The target is knocked prone Special: When you gain this manifestation, choose Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity as the ability score you use when making attack rolls with this power. This choice remains throughout you character's life and does not change the power's other effects. =Genasi Racial PowerPromise of Storm= The lightning living within you calls out to its companion, the thunder. Sparks dance across your skin, and the air around you seems to darken and rumble. Encounter Lightning, Thunder Minor Action Personal Effect: Until the end of your next turn, you deal 1d8 extra damage when you hit with a thunder attack or a lightning attack. At 11th level, increase your extra damage to 2d8. At 21st level, increase your extra damage to 3d8. Revision (2/10/2009) In the Effect line, replace the first sentence with “Until the end of your next turn, you deal 1d8 extra damage when you hit with a thunder attack or a lightning attack.” =Genasi Racial PowerSwiftcurrent= Your form ripples like water as you flow forward, whipping past enemies and rubble in a graceful but deadly surge. Encounter Move Action Personal Effect: You can shift up to your speed over ground or liquid terrain. You take no penalties for squeezing during this movement, can move through enemy spaces, ignore difficult terrain, and take no damage if the surface or substance you move accross would ordinarily deal damage to you. =Genasi Racial PowerWindwalker= You harness the power of the winds. Air swirls about you, lifting you from the earth. Encounter Move Action Personal Effect: Fly 8 squares. If you don't end your move on solid ground, you float to the ground without taking falling damage. =Genasi Racial PowerAcid Surge= You dissolve into a bubbling, hissing liquid and surge through your enemies. Encounter Acid Move Action Personal Effect: You shift half your speed over ground or liquid terrain and through squares occupied by enemies. You must end your movement in an unoccupied square. You make the attack against each creature whose space you enter. Attack: Strength + 3 vs. Reflex, Constitution + 3 vs. Reflex, or Dexterity + 3 vs. Reflex Level 11: The bonus on the attack increases to + 6 Level 21: The bonus on the attack increases to + 9 Hit: 1d8 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier acid damage. Level 11: 2d8 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier acid damage. Level 21: 3d8 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier acid damage. =Genasi Racial PowerFiredeath= As all fires must burn out, so does each attack on you dwindle and die. Encounter Immediate Interrupt Personal Trigger: You take damage Effect: All damage dice rolled for the triggering attack are considered to have a result of 1. =Genasi Racial PowerPlaguebearer= The breath you exhale is not a bearer of seeds and scents, but a carrier of poison and death. Encounter Poison Minor Action Personal Effect: Until the end of your next turn, any creature that starts its turn adjacent to you takes 5 poison damage. Level 11: 10 poison damage. Level 21: 15 poison damage. =Genasi Racial PowerVoid Assumption= You become the void, the absence of all, for just long enough. Encounter Minor Action Personal Effect: You cease to exist and can take no actions until the start of your next turn. You have line of sight and line of effect to no creature, and no creature has line of sight or line of effect to you. At the start of your next turn, you reappear in the square of your choice within 3 squares of the square you left. =Embersoul Genasi Racial Attack Ashfall Evasion= You fly apart to become a cloud of swirling ashes. The cloud obscures the vision of your enemies and burns their flesh. Encounter Fire, Polymorph, Zone Immediate Reaction Close burst 2 Trigger: You take damage from an attack. Effect: The burst creates a zone that lasts until the start of your next turn, and you are removed from play until the zone ends. The zone is lightly obscured, and any enemy that ends its turn in the zone takes fire damage equal to your Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma modifier (your choice). When you return to play, you do so in an unoccupied square of your choice that was in the zone. =Magmasoul Genasi Racial Utility Flowing Magma= You become a creature of fire and stone, a destructive mass of magma that burns anything in your path. Encounter Aura, Fire, Polymorph Minor Action Personal Effect: You assume a molten form until the end of your next turn. While in this form, you are slowed, you are immune to fire, and you cannot be pulled, pushed, or slid unless you choose to be. In addition, you create an aura 1 that lasts as long as the form does. Any creature that ends its turn in the aura takes fire damage equal to your Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier (your choice). Level 11: A creature that ends its turn in the aura takes 3 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire damage. Level 21: A creature that ends its turn in the aura takes 6 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire damage. =Sandsoul Genasi Racial Utility Sandslide= You transform your body from flesh and sinew into flowing sand. In this form, you can spill through the smallest gaps. Encounter Polymorph Minor Action Personal Effect: You assume the form of living sand until the start of your next turn. While in this form, you are insubstantial, can enter enemies’ squares without provoking opportunity attacks, and can squeeze through any opening large enough to permit a single grain of sand. =Sunsoul Genasi Racial Utility Sun Flare= Your agony breaks your tenuous hold on the sun’s power and blazes forth as painful light. Encounter Fire, Radiant Immediate Reaction Close burst 1 Trigger: You are hit by an attack while bloodied. Target: Each creature in the burst Attack: Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity vs. Reflex. You gain a +2 bonus to the attack roll. Level 11: The bonus increases to +4. Level 21: The bonus increases to +6. Hit: Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire and radiant damage, and the target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of its next turn. If the target is bloodied by this attack, it is also blinded until the end of its next turn. Level 11: 1d6 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire and radiant damage. Level 21: 2d6 + Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity modifier fire and radiant damage. Genasi are an inherent contradiction. Each genasi embodies the potential chaos of air and fire, the order of earth and water, or the ferocity of thunder and lightning. Genasi manifest one of these facets of their elemental soul at all times. Their race is passionate and nearly as diverse as humans. Genasi can be found almost anywhere. Play a Genasi if you want... to struggle or experiment with the order and chaos of your existence. to look for adaptability in personality and physical appearance. to be a member of a race that favors the swordmage and warlord classes. PHYSICAL QUALITIES Every genasi constantly manifests an element (Genasi have no neutral, nonelemental state.) All genasi are born with one elemental manifestation, a genetic trait that is handed down from his or her parents. Some genasi learn an additional manifestation in late adolescence or adulthood, and a rare few have several. Genasi are of roughly the same size and proportions as humans, though they tend toward broader physiques that are evidence of their physical strength. A genasi’s body is etched with energy lines that glow in a color associated with the element that the genasi is manifesting. The energy lines on a genasi’s body appear in a pattern that is common between members of the same family and sometimes between natives of the same area. The specific configuration of energy lines on each genasi’s face and head is distinctive, varying between individuals the way fingerprints differ between humans. Even when genasi change their elemental manifestation, each one retains his or her unique facial energy lines. To show off the energy lines etching his or her body, a genasi often wears clothes that leave at least some portion of his or her body uncovered. Genasi skin tones and “hair” also vary depending on which element an individual is manifesting. Genasi don’t have actual hair—the substance that appears to cover their heads during different manifestations is a magical expression of their elemental nature. The physical qualities that genasi display when using different elemental manifestations are summarized below. Earthsoul: Brown skin; golden energy lines and eyes; bald with golden energy lines glowing on the head. Firesoul: Ruddy bronze skin; fiery orange energy lines and eyes; flickering flames coming out of the energy lines on the head. Stormsoul: Purple skin; silvery energy lines; glowing crystalline silver spikes on the head. Watersoul: Seafoam green skin; bright blue energy lines; bald with blue energy lines glowing on the head. Windsoul: Silver skin; light blue energy lines; glowing blue and gray ice crystal spikes on the head. Genasi have an average life span comparable to that of humans, roughly 75 years. Some members of the race can live to the age of 90 or 100. PLAYING A GENASI Generalities about a genasi’s elemental manifestation are sometimes contradicted by the race’s changeable nature. In most regions where genasi live, the dominant manifestation is the one most closely associated with the region’s environment. The most extreme example of this truism occurs in underwater communities, where it’s essentially impossible for a genasi to survive without the watersoul manifestration. In a city whose construction features a number of elevated features and possibly a lot of earthmotes (such as Airspur, the capital of Akanûl), the vast majority of genasi have the stormsoul or windsoul manifestation. In a hot climate or a place where creatures of flame hold sway (such as the city of Memnon in Calimshan), firesoul is the most prevalent manifestation. Genasi are noted for their presence in Akanûl, Calimshan, and Returned Abeir, but smaller pockets of genasi can be found most anywhere. Genasi who have more than one manifestation think of themselves as having multiple personas. A genasi who is quick-tempered and passionate while manifesting firesoul might be a much more deliberate person while manifesting earthsoul. When free from the demands of travel or conflict, genasi who have multiple manifestations sometimes change manifestation as a method of expressing their mood or their intentions. Genasi philosophers believe that genasi were created as a compromise between chaos and the world’s divinely crafted forms. A few genasi internalize that contradiction and struggle to eliminate one or the other of their natures, becoming maniacs of chaos or disciples of order, but those genasi are the exception. Most simply enjoy the connections that their elemental nature gives them to the world. As children, genasi express only a single manifestation. In all but a few areas of Faerûn, however, genasi know family members and childhood friends who have manifestations other than their own, so that they grow up knowing the diverse elements their race is connected to. Ambition and pride have strongly influenced genasi culture. Genasi are constantly aspiring to improve their station. Their societies bubble with a constant pressure for recognition of true strength and competence. In consequence, genasi social structures are nowhere near as stable as those created by other races. Genasi have no longstanding animosity toward any other races. Neither can they be said to be sure friends of any other race—not even their own. In human cities, some genasi prefer to deal with one group of friends while manifesting one element and keep a different circle of friends in another manifestation. Other genasi find friends who can deal with all their forms. Genasi Characteristics: Capricious, exotic, free-spirited, haughty, headstrong, impulsive, independent, passionate, quick-tempered, quixotic Genasi Male Names: Emere, Garel-kai, Jett, Kaddim-sul, Ki-amar, Mariz, Sardis, Sha-karn, Yuriel, Zan-kyri Genasi Female Names: Ashar, Gwind, Jenda-shan, Jerra, Len-jes, Mai-sal, Mara-kai, Nari-lana, Sonliin, Valandra, Vanri Published in Forgotten Realms Player's Guide, page(s) 10.